Riders of the strom
by Bookofblack52
Summary: A new storm of evil is brewing in the multiverse. To prevent it the heroes called Kamen riders must work with a group of immortals and travel the multiverse. Rated M for gore.


This story is fiction and contains elements of fantasy, Sci-Fi, horror, action, and other genres. This fic also contains characters; concepts, places, and plot form other cannon stories of fiction. These characters; concepts, places, and plot belong to their rightful owners and creators. The characters; concepts, places, and plot from other works have been altered from their original cannon works to fit in this fan story. This fic also has original characters; concepts, places, and plot. This fic is a mature story for graphic violence, swearing, drug and alcohol use, blood and gore, intense sexual action and nudity, Heavy sensitive ideology, and dark themes. Do not read this fic if you are under 18 years of age.

Riders of the storm: The heroes and the riders

Ch.1 New enemies

The multiverse. An unending ocean of possibility, where all actions are possible and all outcomes become real. Some worlds are vastly different from each other, while some have similar aspects. In a lot of worlds there exist a class of person that fallows a lifestyle that differs from world to world but has the same concept, fight evil and protect the weak. These people are called heroes. Heroes differ from universe to universe, some fight against evil for one reason or another. Some worlds have a race of monsters that only certain heroes can fight so heroes have to fight for the sake of their race. Some fight for money, such as bounty hunters or monster hunters. Some heroes fight because those born with great skills or powers abuse their skills for their own selfish purposes and they are the only ones who can go toe-to-toe with them. Some heroes fight because they simply enjoy fighting. No matter the reason heroes exist in many worlds in the multiverse, fighting evil in all its dark and twisted forms. Somewhere deep in the vastness of the multiverse there exist one world, where our tale begins.

This universe has no specific name that sets it apart from other universes, it's just another planet earth same history as ours, only with some major differences. This is a world of superheroes and villains and their ongoing battles. Like a lot of superhero worlds the heroes and villains get their powers from various sources. Some are gained from scientific experiments, some are gained from alien technology. Some are supernatural in nature, while some are gained from years of training or some are just born with their powers due to a mutation of some kind. The one concept of this world that sets it apart from most superhero worlds is that no the heroes and villains don't wear costumes or mask to hide their identities. Of course the risk of a hero's family or friends being threated does exist but most heroes of this world are very powerful and are usually strong enough and skilled enough to protect their families. There are thosuands of registered superhero groups but this world's most powerful group is the hero alliance, consisting of the 48 most powerful heroes in the world.

The membership of the Allegiance consist men and woman, equally making up the roster of the group. The group really doesn't have a leadership, they function more like a committee. But for each mission they put a vote for who will lead the mission. One aspect that makes them the strongest superhero group in the world is the fact they were the first superhero group. The truth is, each member of the Hero's allegiance belong to a race of immortals called the deathless. They have lived of millions of years and have protected humanity for just as long. It was them that came together and started the standard that all heroes of this world live by.

Yggdrasil city-this world's largest city and the city the hero's alliance is stationed in. When the alliance are not on missions they usally go about their daily business, food, entertainment, but always keep an eye out for super-villain attacks. The members of the Alliance are very good friends with each other and every member is in a relationship with another member. One this day there was no criminal activity that required heroes and the weather was pleasant so four members of the Alliance decied to take this opportunity to take a walk in the city. Among the four is a man in his mid-twenties named Robert Goldstone. He is a man of simple build, slightly short with long black hair and along bread. His eye are blank white, but his can see very clearly, even more than others. He clothing is a tad odd. His is wearing a top and pants made of a violet leather. His is wearing a robe with a hood and sleeves and gloves of the same marital. In truth Robert is the world's most powerful sorcerer, the last of a destroyed order of Archmages. With him is a man and two woman, other members of the hero's alliance. The other man is close to the same age as Robert but with a wider build, wearing a black shirt along with tan colored boots, pants and a short jacket. He is white skinned with long blond hair and brown eyes. He is Fredric Doorcole, born from a rich family. Thanks to his family's massive fortunate he was able to gain his superpowers from genetic manipulation. If you ask him why he would give up a life of leisure for the dangoures life of a superhero, he would say because he wanted to help people. The power he has gained is the ability to turn his body into technology and form any weapon he chooses. One of the woman with the two is a young adult black woman named Rebecca Knight. She has blue eyes and long dark hair that stops at her neck. She is wearing an olive colored skin tight bodt suit and long coat with black boots and gloves. She is a researcher in the fields of the supernatural and an expert at fighting demons. She is also a descents of a demon who fell in love with one of Rebecca's ancestors. Because of that she has demonic powers that allows her to control her particles and can become anything she wants. The other woman is Sarah Aoife, an Irish woman in her mid-twenties with light skin and long red hair. She is wearing a Victorian style shirt and pants that is white in color with onyx black sleeves and a frill collar and white boots. Not only is she one of the world's greatest superheroes, she is a skilled doctor and surgeon. She was born with the ability to manipulate her own bio matter giving her the power to shaper her body how she see fit. She became a superhero due to a vast yearning for adventure and excitement.

The four friends and teammates weren't heading anywhere specifically they were just enjoying the weather and each other's company. They talked as they walked and greeted anyone that past them. "So I said what the fuck mate?!" Said Fredric as he told his friends about a recant battle with a super-villain. "If you're going to take people hostage, have a bloody reason to do it other than getting some fucking attention." The other heroes laugh heartingly from the stupidity of the villain Fredric was describing. Roland reached into his robe and pulled out an obsidian pipe and said "As dangouers as any villain can be, the foolish ones can be rather amusing." "But you still have to question why some people would want to be noticed so badly they would harm people." Said Rebecca. "Especially the negative attention would often bring us and the justice department along." "So what'd you do with the tosser?" Asked Sarah. "Well, all I did was tackle the guy, and a few grappling manvers later, I broke his arm. Handed the sod over to the police with a sling I made from my jacket." "And no victory of Fredric Doocole-the tan sentinel-would be complete with that legendary kindness of yours." Said Rebecca. "Even to your enemies you're a nice guy." "Ah the bloke really wasn't that evil anyway." Said Fredric. "No point making a mess."

Sarah yawned and said "Man I'm bored. Not that I mind a little down time, but too much down time can get old really quickly. I'm just walking down this street here hoping something blows up." "Your thirst for adventure is, as always your best and worst quality Sarah." Said Robert. "I'm just saying, I wish something would happen." At Sarah's words Robert stopped his tracks. His sudden action did not go unnoticed his friends. "Robert?" Said Rebecca. "Is something wrong?" Robert just stood there in the street, holding his pipe in his hand, his head was turned and his gaze was looking across the street. He said nothing, he just stared at something. "Hey what's up mate?" Asked Fredric. The other heroes turned their heads across the street but Robert suddenly jerked his head back and whispered loudly "Don't look! Stay forward." The other Heroes did as the archmage said and did nothing. "Rob, what is it?" Asked Fredric. Robert said nothing and began to walk forward. The other heroes fallowed him. "Rob, what's up." Asked Sarah. Robert said nothing and kept walking a few feet when he said "I'm not sure if they saw me. We have to be careful, people are in danger." What do you mean Robert what did you see?" Asked Rebecca. Fredric, can you use your powers to give yourself 360-dargree vision?" "Sure,easy." Replied Fredric. The heroes stopped walking and stood still. Tan circuitry lines appeared on the back of Fredric's head and very tinny cameras appeared out of them.

"What am I looking for mate?" Asked Fredric. "Do you see that moving truck in front of that furniture store?" Fredric moved on of his cameras until he saw what the archmage had described. It was a twenty foot truck with the name and logo of a local furniture store that was across the street. The truck door was open and workers were loading furniture into it. "I see the truck, what's so important about it." Roland only said "That's what you see, because I see something completely different, and cruel." "What does it look like?" Asked Rebecca. "And why do we see something different. "I'm not sure yet." Said Robert. "There seems to be an illusion or something cast on the furniture, except it's not furniture." Then what are the workers loading into that truck mate?" Asked Sarah. "People." Said Robert knocking the tobacco out of his pipe. "There in some sort of glass continers, large enough to fit. There still fully awake and their trying to get, they seem to be yelling but I believe the boxes are sound proof." The three other heroes were shocked at what their friend had just described. "How cruel. Do you think the workers even know what their carrying?" Asked Rebecca. "I'm not sure." Said Robert. "What do you reckon we do?" Said Fredric. "You saw threw that trick Robert that makes this your mission." This was how the Heroes alliance functioned. They did not have leader and functioned more like a comity and for every mission they went on the members would do a quick vote to see who would led the mission. Robert nodded and said "Alright first we'll get out of sight and wacth them, then we'll fallow them and see where they take those people and bust them, they may have other hostages." "Finally some action!" Said Sarah.

A few minutes later the four heroes were perched on the roof of a building on the street they were walking on, spying the workers and their cruel cargo. "How many people have they loaded on so far?" Asked Sarah who was the only hero not watching the culprits and was instead doing stretches to ready herself for the unavoidable fight that was coming up. "I'm picking some bio-signatures from inside the truck, I'm counting almost sixty people." Said Fredric. "And they keep loading more." Said Robert. "It gets worst mates." Said Fredric. "If my readings are correct there are children in that truck." "Fuckers." Said Rebecca. "There giving us even more excuses to pond them." "There's something else." Said Robert. "I don't think the workers are human at all." "Well that would mean they know exactly what their loading in that truck." Said Sarah doing some push-ups. "Can you tell what they are? Demons? Aliens perhaps?" "I'm not sure." Said Robert. "But there is something odd about them. Other then the fact their not human." "What would that that be?" Asked Fredric. "Their spiritual energy, can you senses it? It's different from ours or most people." Rebecca took her glance off the supects and looked at her old friend and said "Robert, we've seen something like that a lot and you know what that would mean." The last archmage nodded and said "Whoever these beings are they may be from another universe." "That makes the situation more dangerous." Said Fredric. "We could be facing people with powers we've never seen and that could put the hostages at risk." Robert nodded in agreement. "So. What. If. They. are." Said Sarah who was doing squats. "Those. People. Are. still. In. Danger." She stopped and got jumped to her feet. "We don't what they're going to do with those people and frankly I don't bloody know what they're going to do with children. Whatever it is, you know it's something evil Robert." Robert looked down at the suspects knowing what his friend said was true. He had known Sarah for centuries and her strongest point was her sense of perdunce. "Looks like their done." Said Fredric. He was right. The suspects loaded one final continer and closed the truck. "Good. Let's fallow them." Said Robert. "When we find their hideout and strike hard and fast. We can't let harm any of the hostages." The four heroes waited until the suspects truck began to move. Robert then began to chant an incantation for a spell, while Rebecca used her shapeshifting powers causing huge leathery wings to burst out of her back. Sarah used her own body control powers to grow a pair of wings made entialy out of bio-matter. Robert used his powers to form a jetpact out of his back. Robert had finished his incantation and began to float. The suspects truck had began to move and the four heroes fallowed them from the air, not knowing what kind of enemies they would face and not caring, people were in danger.

The four heroes had fallowed the suspect for several minates, landing on rooftops whenever the truck had to stop so they can avoid be seen. Soon they fallowed the truck into the industrial area of Yggdrasil city. They fallowed the truck until it reached a warehouse complex. The four heroes landed on a factory that overlooked the complex and servied the area. "Do think the blokes saw us?" Asked Sarah. "I don't think so." Said Rebecca. "If they did they would have diverted us to avoid exposing their base." "Fredric, scan the building see if you can find any more hostages." Said Robert. "Also since our enemies seem to be non-human do a scan for no-humans and see how many there are." "You got it." Said Fredric as he stared at the warehouse. After a few seconds he said "Bloody hell these thousands of people in there." "Perhaps these creatures are responsible for the recent kidnappings." Said Robert. "How many non-humans are in there?" "I'm reading at sixty, their power levels differ in range." Said Fredric. "What are your orders Rob?" Said Sarah. Robert stood up and said "There is no change in the battle plan, we attack and we cause enough ruckuses to gather them all to the front." The four heroes flew off the roof and towards the warehouse and spotted the truck. They saw that the suspects starting to unload the tuck and not even putting up the saw illusion as before. There were exactly eight suspects unloading the truck, and they were chatting with each other as if not bothered by their task. The four heroes flew right in and landed right in front of the suspects. "Hey!" One of them shouted, casuing the others to stop what there were doing. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Just dropping in out of nowhere?! This is private property! Fuck off!"

The man was a short plump man with short blonde hair and from his accent and attitude he sounded like he was from New York. "Do you know who we are?" Asked Robert. "No and I don't give a fuck, beat it!" the man shouted. "You must not be from around here mate." Said Fredric. "We're actually quite famous." "I don't care if you four are fucking Led Zeppelin! Your trespassing, get lost!" "You expect us to leave, when we can clearly see that you blokes seem to be smuggling people?" said Sarah. The man said nothing as he glanced at the containers holding the victims of this cruel act. But when the people inside the containers saw the heroes they started to pound profusely on their containers sides. "You deffanly not from around here." Sarah continued. "If you did, you'd know that were superheroes." "We are only going to warn you once." Said Robert. "You will release these people, and the others inside you complex or harm will be brought onto you all." Before the plump man could answer an Asian man walked up and said "Then let me warn you. Walk away know and you will not suffer a painful death, just forget what you have seen." Robert without hesitating said "No. My comrades and myself have made our sworn duty to protect all humans of this world, from themselves or otherwise." "You punks can stop pretending already." Said Rebecca. "We already know you not human." The two men just stared at the four heroes with surprised faces, but suddenly tried to wicked grins. Suddenly the two men began to violently change. The fat man grew taller and became something less than human. His form was that of a humanoid insect with brown skin, what seemed like bio-organic armor on it's shoulders, it head was human like, but it had a wide disk on the back and the man's stubby hands had become long claws. The Asian man' form was radically different from the bug creature beside him. He had become a tall muscular creature dressed in blue and white armor and wore a wolf like mask. The creatures form surpized the heroes and each one of them went into a fighting stance. "What are they?" Asked Fredric. "There some kind of Kaijin." Said Rebecca. "But ones we've never seen before."

Kaijin-an umbrella term for creatures either of Scientific or supernatural origin that can turn into monsters with great power. Such creatures exist in the Aligance's world, but the ones before them are races the heroes have never seen. The other workers stopped what they were doing and cruelly dropped their human cargo and began to walk towards the other kaijin. Altogether there were nine and like before they began to change. One appeared to be a humanoid tiger, one next to him looked like a man with cheetah fur and wore a tunic of zebra fur and held a spear in one hand, a leather shield in the other. One looked female and had organic plating on its body and had bug like eyes and moth wings. Next to it was a kaijin with white metal like skin and a helmet shaped like a squid and tentacles to match. One also had white metal skin with the head of a panther and held two small scythes in each hand. The final one had a body like a black leather suit with long claws and a head that look like a helmet designed after a lizard. "Robert, we don't know anything about these Kaijins, so we don't know what kind of powers they have. What do we do?" Asked Sarah. Robert said nothing but he grunted and a violet aura went around his body, now he was gathering his spiritual energy preparing to fight. "It matters not what kind of enemies we face, duty dictates that we must face all who harm the weak. That is the standard we created and must uphold."

The archmage's three friends smiled and gathered the own energy from their bodies, each aura having its own color. Fredric's was tan, Sarah's was onyx black, while Rebecca's was olive green. "So which one of these blokes you want to handle Rob?" Asked Fredric. "I will deal with the insect man and the wolf creature next to him." "Then I'll handle the tiger and cheetah." Said Sarah. "Then I'll take care of the squid and the bug lady." Said Fredric. "I guess that leaves the White cat and the black lizard for me." Said Rebecca. Without even waiting for the word the mysterious kaijin ran at the four heroes, Instead of charging themselves each of the four heroes did a different action. Robert began to chant in another language, Sarah held out her hand and began to use her powers and grew a cutlass sword of organic steel from her own body. Fredric used his powers and turned his whole arm into a chain with a large steel ball attached to it, Rebecca turned his fist into black steel.

As the unknown kaijin approached the four heroes in their deathlust craze the heroes began to space apart from each other. Just as the kaijin approached Robert yelled "Holy bolt!" and then raised his hand and pointed two fingers at the wolf kaijin and a golden light issued out of his fingers hitting the wolf kaijin in the chest throwing him back. The cockroach kaijin leaped at Robert and swaiped his claws at him. Robert stepped aside, doging the blow and kicked the roach in the side. The rouch turned around to face Robert when the injured side burst open causing the kaijin to cry out in pain and nurse his injury. The cheetah man trusted his spear at Sarah, only for her to parry it with her cutlass and swiape at him, only for him to block it with his leather shield. The tiger kaijin attacked Sarah form behind with his claws. Sarah spun around and Roundhouse kicked the kaijin in the head and slashed him across the chest with her sword. The cheetah man swung his spear at her again. Sarah Blocked the blow and using her powers grew a bone needle from the top of her wrist and stabbed the kaijin in the left shoulder. The cheetah kaijin jumped back allowing the needle to come out of his body. Fredric spun his body casuing his ball and chain arm to swing at the two kaijin. The moth woman lept into the sky, avoiding the the weapon. The octopus kaijin was not so fortunate and was struck by the large steel ball. The moth woman fell towards Fredric and coming out of her wrist was an organic whip. She swung the whip at the tan hero, aiming for his head. Fredric using his powers to create any sort of technology created the nessadry parts to make a force-field generator inside his body. In seconds he had the nessacary parts and activated them creating a tan force-field above him blocking the attack. The force-field vanished and Fredric pointed his normal hand at the moth-kaijin and changed his whole fore-arm into a large gun and fired powerful lasers at the kaijin. The bolts of energy struck the female kaijin causing her to fall back to the ground. The black lizard Kaijin swpied at Rebecca with his claws. Rebecca had gone into a boxing stance and douged each attack. The lizard swiped again, Rebecca dodged again and threw and left cross-counter that stuck the kaijin with tramoundues force. The Kaijin staggered giving Rebecca an open shot. She delivered a liver punch to the kaijin side, breaking at least a few ribs. The white panther kaijin attack Rebecca with its kami sythes. With Rebecca's fist made of a powerful metal she blocked each attack. She threw a straight at the Kaijin only for it to dodge and attack her again. Rebecca douged again and leap back and lowered her arm and began to weave it back and forth. The kaijin rushed her only for her to launch several flicker jabs that landed in the kaijin's face.

The wolf kaijin had recovered from Robert's holy spell and got up and charged at Robert who back was facing the kaijin. The kaijin jumped at Robert and when he was close enough Robert spun around and backhanded the kaijin in the face. The cockroach kaijin tried attacking Robert again with his claws but Robert douged his claws and yelled "Hands of Hell!' and Flames wrapped around his gloved fist and landed a few quick blows to the insect kaijin, burning his skin in several places. The cheetah Kaijin swung his spear down at Sarah. The immortal adventurer blocked the blow with her sword and folded her leg back and used her powers to expand her leg muscles to great size then delivered a powerful kick straight into the kaijin's jaw. The force was so powerful, it sent the kaijin flying into the air. Suddenly the tiger kaijin jumped and tackled Sarah to the ground face first. The kaijin was about to sink tis fangs into her neck, but using her powers again she made several bone spikes pop out of her body and into various places of the kaijin's body. Roaring in pain the kaijin jumped off the woman. As the moth-woman kaijin hit the ground hard Fredric moved his head an inch, barely dodging another whip that belonged to the squid kaijin. Fredric turned his weapon limbs back to normal ones and stood his ground. The squid kaijin swung his whip in circle in the air, inching ever closer to Fredric. As the Australian accented immortal stood his ground he began to change his left arm into another weapon. This time it turned into a large gauntlet. Fredric then began to channel his energy and from the back of his elbow a large piston shot out. Finally the squid monster swung his whip and Fredric. Using a quick burst of speed Fredric vanished and appeared right next to the kaijin. Fredric punched the squid with his large gauntlet and at the exact moment he did the piston slammed back into Fredric's arm. The force from the blow sent the kaijin flying. Suddenly the moth kaijin swung her whip and wrapped itself around Fredric's neck. The kaijin then yanked on it and pulled Fredric off his feet. As Fredric tried to untie the organic whip from his neck the moth kaijin lifted her arm and an organic blade pooped out of her wrist. She began to walk towards Fredric with ever intention to drive the blade into his flesh. Fredric acted quikly and formed his other hand into a rod with two long circle rods. He touched to rod to the whip and sent a large electrical charge threw the whip and into the kaijin. She howled in pain and fell to her knees. Fredric turned his arms back to normal but then changed his left hand into a blade and cut the whip, freeing himself. The lizard kaijin threw his claws up and fired blue energy at Rebecca. She moved at high speeds to avoid the bolt of energy that exploded when it hit the ground she was previsolly standing on. The lizard kaijin kept firing at Rebecca with the same bolts of energy who kept douging each attack. Suddenly the tiger kaijin swung his kami scythes firing two waves of energy. As the two waves of energy flew towards Rebecca, she stood her ground until the waves were right on her. She then jumped and twisted in the air and past in between the gap of the two waves of energy. She then landed on the ground. Now the two kaijin kept firing at Rebecca with their energy attacks and she kept dodging. She finally had enough and after douging another round of attacks. She turned the particles in her arms in electric energy and began to build up energy. Within seconds she had made a large ball of electricity. She then threw the ball at her enemies which bust into a large cloud of electric discharge electrifying both kaijin.

The cheetah kaijin once again charged at Sarah. She held her sword up until the kaijin was close enough. Once it was she swung her sword very quikly landing three large slashes one the kaijins chest. The kaijin dropped his weapons and fell the ground and exploded like a bomb. Sarah shielded herself from the blast and said "Yep defiantly kaijins." Suddenly the tiger kaijin jumped at Sarah and slashed her sword hand with its claws. The immortal woman grunted in pain as the kaijin went at her throat with its fangs, fully intending to rip it out. But before it could Sarah grabbed the monster's top part of its head and with great strength pushed it away from her. Sarah then increased her grip on the kaijin's head until she applied so much force in her grip, it tore out the crown of the kaijin's head. The kaijin burst into flames and after a few seconds exploded. Without warning the squid kaijin's whip struck Fredric in the back leaving a large cut on his back. Fredric growled and faced the kaijin and instead of forming a weapon he went into a fighting stance. The squid kaijin swung his whip only of Fredric to douge and vanish. He appeared suddenly in front of the kaijin and with his hand still a normal hand flattened it and swung his arm across the squid kaijin's chest, cutting it open. The kaijin fell back and exploded. Another whip struck Fredric's back this time from the moth kaijin. Fredric growled in annoyance and used his powers once more and formed a long blade from the top of his wrist. The moth kaijin broth out her own blade and the two warriors held there ground. Then the two charged at each other the two then jumped into the air at each other and swung their weapons at each other and landed back on the ground. After a few seconds the moth kaijin spilt into several large pieces and each piece exploded. The lizard kaijin shock his head and roared in fury and charged at Rebecca. Rebecca stood her ground and tighten her fist. When the kaijin was on top of her she threw a corkscrew punch, hitting the kaijin's heart directly causing a huge tear. The kaijin spat blood and fell to the ground and exploded. The tiger kaijin roared in fury and attack the immortal expert with its kami sythes. After douging its rage fueled attacks Rebecca turned her hand into metal once again and then punched the kaijin's head so hard it splattered. The kaijin explode but after the flames cleared but the kaijin was still there but then crumbled to dust. This intrigued the immortal woman. "Never seen a kaijin do that before." She said. The wolf kaijin roared in fury and fired a bolt of blue energy that nearly hit the archmage. Robert then began to chant in another language very quickly as his violet aura began to grow. The wolf fired another blast, but Robert dodged the blast while still chanting. The wolf kept firing at Robert only for him to keep dodging and chanting. Finally Robert yelled "Winds of Yontora!" and threw his hands forward and a huge gust of air flew from his hands and hit the kaijin dead on. After a few seconds the wolf kaijin split into several piece and each one exploded. The final kaijin did nothing as he watched his allies die. Robert start to walk towards the kaijin and said "I don't sense any sorrow or rage from you kaijin, even though we have slain all of your friends." The cockrough monster chuckled and said "I don't care about those fools. They all died so easily it pathic. Our organization doesn't need wecklings who can't handle a simple task. The archmage gritted his teeth and said "Typical. You may be a kind of kaijin I've never encountered before, but you're still a heatless monster."

Robert charged at the bug kaijin, his fist glowing with violet energy. But just as his attack was about to connect. The bug vanished. Just before the archmage could question this large claw marks appeared on his arm, ripping his cloths and spilling his blood. Robert turned to see the bug kaijin laughing and then suddenly moved at such speed he left after images of himself. The kaijin charged right at Robert and struck him before he could block the attack, cutting him on the side. "I've never seen a kaijin with that kind of speed." Said Fredric. For several seconds the kaijin kept slashing at the archmage with it claws and Robert could not defend himself. The kaijin then slashed against Robert's back casuing him to fall to his knees. "We got to help him!" Said Rebecca. The other heroes moved in when Robert lifted his hand and yelled "No! I will not be defeated when innocent lives are at stake. I spotted these monsters crime, I put us in unknown danger, I will not let anyone be killed because of me." Robert's immortally had kicked in as smoke began to issue from his wounds and close, the damage to his clothing began repair itself. He stood up and went into a fighting stance. "Just who are you people anyway?" said the bug kaijin as he conited to move quickly around Robert. "It clear that your superheroes, and your friend said that you're famous." "He specks the truth, we are the Hero's alliance we are this world's greatest superheroes." Said Robert not breaking his stance. The kaijin chuckled and said "Maybe, but you're no riders." This caused Robert to raise an eyebrow 'Riders?" He said to himself.

"Time to finish you off wizard. Anyone who sees our operations, or our true forms must die." Said the bug kaijin. With that the kaijin charged at Robert his claws ready to mortaly wound the violet archmage. Robert did nothing but hold his ground and kept up his stance. The cockroach kaijin was at Robert's back, ready to stab his claws into him. Just as the kaijin was about to strike Robert, he swung his acrossed arm behind him and backhanded the kaijin in the face with so much force he went sailing. The kaijin landed on his back ingured and dumb founded. "How the fuck did you do that? I was using clock up! No human can keep up with that power!" He said. "Clock up? Is that what you call that speed ability?" Said Robert as he turned and faced the kaijin and began to walk to him. "It was an impressive power kaijin, but I am not willing to let any harm befall innocent people. What were your intentions for these people you have abducted?" The cockroach monster chuckled and said "I'm not going to tell you shit human. It's going to be a cold day in hell before I lose to some two bit superhero other then a rider." "Who are these 'riders' you keep specking of?" Asked Robert. Instead of answering the kajin used his clock up power and ran at Robert and before he could react the kaijin landed some hits with his claws on several spots on Robert's body. "I'm done talking whoever you are. Like I said I'm not going to lose to a superhero I never heard of." Robert said nothing but instead began to channel his energy, his viont aura going around his body. "I'm going to warn you once Kaijin surrender or I will kill you." He said. "I fucking told you!" said the cockroach kaijin. "I'm not going to lose to a nobody!" The kaijin then charged at Robert and just before he attacked he yelled "Hail the great leader! All glory to Dai-Shocker!" This time the kaijin attack from the front, but again just before the monster could land a blow Robert threw a punch that struck the kaijin in the face. Robert then began to threw hundreds of punches in very rapid succession yelling "oraoraoraoraoroaroaroaorarora" each blow landing somewhere on the kaijin's body. Robert contuied to mercilessly punch the monster for a full minate until he stopped and threw one final punch that stuck the kaijin in the face that sent him flying.

The kaijin landed on the ground on his back. Robert lowered his arms and said "Your life ends here kaijin, you now have thirty seconds to live." "What?" Said the kaijin as he got to his feet. "I sejest you tell us who you are working for in what little time you have left." "What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm still alive and I still able to kick your ass." Robert sighed and said "And just like every other villain I use this technique on they waste time mouthing off." "What the fuck are you going on about." The kaijin shouted. "Those punches I threw." Said Robert. "I was not trying to beat you to a pulp those blows were aimed at your spirit vessels were spirtual energy flows in the body. Every blow I landed I put a bit of my own spiritual energy into your vessels. Soon they will completely fill your spirt vessles network all over your body and when that happens…you die." The kaijin just laughed and said "If that's suppose to scare me into talking, I've herad better." "It no longer matters." Said Robert. The kaijn just laughed when suddanly he yelled in pain. He cluched his cheast that felt like it was on fire. "What's going on?!" "I told you, your spirt vessel have been filled with my energy, now it's going to destroy your body." Said Robert. "Help me, I'll tell you everything you want to know!" The kiajin pleaded. "I couldn't help you if I wanted to." Said Roibert. "But I would not help scum like you. I can smell the blood of the people you've killed on your claws. I don't know who you work for but if they are like you and your comrades then they don't desvure mercy. Now your death will be as violent as your life." Before the kaijin could say any thing he let a high pitch scream of pain as light poured from his eyes. Then his whole body began to swell up and twist and after a few socneds he exploded like a bomb. "Brutal as ever Rob." Said Sarah. "I do not enjoy killing Sarah, but painfully I have to admit, I've become quite good at it." "We all have mate." Said Fredric. "That's the price we pay for living a life of constant battle." "Still we should only use our lethal skills very little, and on those who deserve it." Said Rebecca. "Yes, and never forget that for a moment." Said Robert.

Suddenly the doors of the storge house swung open reviling an entire platoon's worth of kaijin the heroes in all their immortal lives have never seen before stormed out. "looks like the rest of their friends decided to come out and play." Said Rebecca. "Fredric is this all the kaijin you spotted from your scan?" asked Robert. "Yeah there all here." "Then let's finish this." Robert lifted his hands and made a sign with each and violet energy went around his hands and then he threw his hands forward and dozens of beams of energy arced off his hands and struck several of the incoming kaijin and killed them instantly making the one struck explode. Dispite their dead comrades the kaijin kept charging. Fredric focused his power and began to grow something large from his body. While he was doing that Rebbeca's arms turned to fire and she began to conjure a large fireball and when it was big enough she threw and exploded killing more kaijin. Sarah then took a breath so deep that one could see the air being pulled into her mouth. After she stopped she then exhaled and fired a huge ball of air that ripped right into the middle of the marching kaijin and ripped whole sections of their bodies off and like the other killed kaijin they exploded when they died. Fredric had finally finished the weapon he was forming, a missile lancher with four large missiles. Fredric took carful aim and fired each missile one at a time at the crowd of kaijin. Each missile explode killing scores of the attacking kaijin. Despite their numerous dead the kaijin kept charging at the four heroes. Robert metered a short chant and a rapier appeared in his hand. Rebecca turned her arm to steel once again but growing out of it was a large Chinas sword. Once it grew completely she pulled it out of her hand and the limb returned to normal and she went into a fighting stance. Fredric removed the launcher from his body and dropped it to the ground. He then stretched his next and waited for the oncoming enemies. Sarah merrily cracked her knuckles.

The first of the charging kaijin wore a leather body suit, brown armor like skin and head like bat themed helmet welding and Aztec sword reached the four heroes first and jumped at Robert planning to strike him. As the kaijin fell to the gorund he swung his sword down at the archmage. But Robert swung his sword, cutting through both the sword and the kaijin, cutting it in two at the stomach, exploding in the air. Very quickly the numerous unknown kaijin surrounded the four heroes and charged in. Three kaijin charged at Sarah one that looked like a humanoid crab with a metal shell, a man in a lather outfit with a centipede themed helmet with real pincers, and a very strange kaijin. It had a human body only it was covered in multi-colored scales that looked like a stained-glass window and looked a grasshopper. "You are the widest looking kaijin I've ever seen and I've been around for a while." Without resoponding the three kajin attacked. Sarah dodged the claw swpies from the iron crab and ducked low and spun on her heel and triped the kaijin. The centipede kaijin swiped at her with it's own claws only for Sarah to parry his arm and knee him in the stomach and then kick him in the face above his pincers. As the kaijin fell the the ground Sarah stood over him and then stomped on the kaijin's head once, completely shattering it and the rest of its body exploding. As the iron crab charged at Sarah she grew a log organic blade out of her wrist that went along her arm. As the kaijin swung it's claw at her she instend cut off the kaijin's claw and then it's head. It's limbless body fell to the ground and exploded. The glass stained kaijin ran at Sarah and threw a series of kicks that Sarah either dodged or blocked. After dodging another kick, Sarah threw a kick of her own aimed at the kaijin's stomach. The kick landed and its force was so great it cut the kaijin's body in two. The upper half of the kaijin landed on the ground and bust into thousands of glass shards. This intrigued Sarah. "Well that was interesting." Rebecca charged at a group of kaijin swing her large sword. One kaijin with a body of green stone and a monkey head leapt at Rebecca with a long iron pole. She turned her arm to steel and blocked the the attack and slashed at the monkey making a large cut on its chest. It fell to the ground and exploded. Another kaiin that looked like a man with show white skin and the head with two faces and wearing body armor attacked Rebbeca with a pair of iron claws. Sarah dodged the swipes of the claws and swung her sword cutting off both of the kaijin's arms and then she cut off tis double faced head. The limbless body fell to the ground and exploded. Another kaijin that had a human form with a body like green armor and a spider themed head attack Rebecca with natural claws. Rebecca once again easily dodged its attacks and swung her sword, cutting the kaijin in two at an angle.

A female kaijin that wore green pants and armor and had the head of a rose, a large wolfman like kaijin, and a robot with a black body and a white head with a large Gatling gun attached to his arm, fired guns at Fredric. Using quick burst of speed the sentinel would dodge the oncoming fire until he formed an iron shield on his arm. Once it was big enough, he knelt on the ground and blocked the oncoming fire. Fredric then formed a gun on his chest and pulled it out of his body, reviling a large gun the same length as his forearm. From behind his shield Fredric stuck his gun out of his cover and without even looking at the kaijin fired. The first shot hit the robot kaijin in the head. The shot was so powerful that it blew the entire left half of the kaijin's head off. Blood poreded form the intense would revealing that the kaijin was a cyborg. The kaijin exploded where it stood With the larger threat gone Fredric stood and fired another shot, this time hitting the plant kaijin in the chest which exploded almost right after. Finally Fredric fired another shot off this time blowing the wolf kaijin's head completely off. Instead of exploding like a bomb the kaijin burst into flaming leaves. Now only three kaijin remained and they all stood in front of Robert. One of them was a tall male kaijin that had the head of a bear and a body of flesh and bio-circuitry. One had a leathery body with wings on his fore-arms and the head of a hawk wielding two daggers. The final kaijin was female and had a leathery body had the motif of a cobra but had a human fade in place underneath a cobra head. The cobra woman attacked the archmage with a double head spear. She spun it and swung at Robert. He ducked under the spear and when the female kaijin spun the staff and tried to hit him with the other end he sided stepped and slashed the side of the kaijin. The hawk kaijin jumped into the air and tried to stab at Robert. The archmage jumped into the air right at the kaijin and slashed him in the chest. The kaijin fell to the ground in pain. The bear kaijin roared in fury and charged at Robert swinging his claws at him. Robert douged the swipes and slashed his arms and then his chest. Robert then placed his hand on the wounded kaijin's head and uttered "Brothtia's touch." Suddenly the kaijin was encased in a pillar of ice. Robert threw a kick that shattered the frozen kaijin to a million pieces. The cobra kaijin charged at him again and while she ran at him Robert stood still and started to chant under his breath. Right when she was in range Robert yelled "Motic's strongest arm!" Robert's arm glowed and he swung his sword and the instance he did the kaijin split into dozens of pieces and each piece exploded. The Hawk kaijin swung his daggers throwing two crescent waves of energy at Robert. Robert blocked both waves with his hands. Then he yelled "Lord Grohito's grand blade!" Suddenly energy went around Robert's sword and formed a large sword. Robert lifted the blade and swung down fireing another cresent wave of energy. The wave flew to the kaijin and struck him, cutting him in half and exploding.

The four heroes stood triumphant and began to walk towards the trapped civilians when jumping off the roof of the ware house was another kaijin wearing a leather outfit and having the head like a long horn beetle and wielding a long sword. By the time the heroes saw him it late the kaijin's blade had struck Fredric and split his head in two and kept going until it stopped in his chest. The kaijin laughed at and began to pull the blade of Fredric's chest when Fredric suddenly grabbed the blade's handle despite his head split in two. White smoke began to vent out of Fredric's wound as his head began to fuse back together. Once it was done Fredric looked the fear stricken kaijin. "Don't gone on a pedestal you third rate monster." He said. He then kicked the Kaijin sending him flying. Fredric then yanked out the sword and said "Do you think something like this could kill me? At most you've just annoyed me." Fredric went into a stance with the sword and said "You took on a deathless, regret your stupidity in hell." Fredric then warped past the kaijin and right after the kajin's head and torso split apart and all three pieces exploded. "You okay Fred?" Asked Sarah. "That blow looked like it used up a lot of you power." "No I'm fine, I didn't take any damage in that fight, so my healing power don't use much of my entirety force." "You let that kaijin hit, knowing you would survive it." Said Robert. Fredric chuckled and said "Those eyes of yours really can see anything mate, enemies or one kindness."

Credits page

Fredric, Sarah, Robert, and Rebecca belong to me.

All of the kaijin belong to the Toei company.


End file.
